Tan fácilmente
by The Promiscuous Doll
Summary: Cuando llegue el verano, mi primo Caín vendrá a verme. Me causa mucha intriga su nombre. ¿Será en verdad un asesino despiadado que viene a soñar en mis brazos? Cain, Bibi, Maddie.


**Tan fácilmente**

Mamá y yo vivimos juntas, tomadas siempre de la mano, recorriendo el tren hasta encontrar el reservado que Padre nos tiene. Mamá es una mujer hermosa. Lo sé porque los hombres nunca dejan de mirarnos cuando nos abrazamos y las otras mujeres le tienen envidia, así que evitan hacer lo mismo y murmuran a nuestras espaldas. Yo lo sé todo, siempre lo sé todo, pero sostengo a mi madre cerca de mi pecho y me digo que está bien.

El día en que llegamos a esa casa le conté mi sueño más recurrente del mes: que ella era un ángel que me llevaba al cielo y volábamos juntas sobre el mar, pero entonces, resbalé de sus brazos y caí en el agua. Me hundí antes de que pudiera rescatarme. Mi madre rompió a llorar y me dijo que todo estaría bien allí, que nunca dejaría que nadie me hiciese daño y que tendría todo lo que las niñas ricas tienen.

***

Me han presentado a Maddie, la chica de la que mi madre y las sirvientas hablaron. Me dio mucha vergüenza mi aspecto (mis vestidos de campesina, mi cabello desarreglado y sin peinar, sujeto en una cola de caballo improvisada tras levantarme y alistarme sola, porque mamá estaba demasiado cansada y dormía profundamente aún) y vi cómo el Señor de la casa fruncía las cejas al verme llegar al comedor.

***

-Es la querida de aquel Duque ***.

-¿Y su bastardo?

-Pues sí.

-¿No salió idéntica al padre?

-Todos sus niños han sido rubios como el sol y de mejillas encendidas. Sus ojos parecen esmeraldas.

-¿La esposa lo sabe?

-Ella ha muerto. ¿No lo supiste? La fiebre amarilla le acabó hace una temporada.

-¿Y qué harán ahora?

-Se van a mudar a su Mansión, la que tiene en las Afueras, para que no tengan que tratarse en sociedad pero sigan gozando de aceptación. No quiere perder sus clientes por un simple desliz.

-Pobre hombre. Esa mujer no tiene vergüenza. Yo no podría torturarle así.

-Yo no hubiese dejado que me pusiese las manos encima sin un acta de compromiso en el bolsillo, si me lo preguntas. Más que desvergonzada, es una mujer estúpida.

***

Es invierno, estoy encerrada en mi cuarto y extraño a mi padre, pero estoy entusiasmada, porque cada vez que regresa de uno de sus viajes de negocios, sus brazos están cargados de regalos curiosos, que no pueden conseguirse en el pueblo a varias millas. La soledad es abismal, pero no caigo en la desesperación. Hago dibujos para entretenerme. Les pongo nombre, los beso y así cobran vida, haciéndome compañía. Mi niñera dice que debo cuidarme de hacer eso frente a Padre, porque él podría ofenderse, pensando que estoy loca, como una de sus amigas.

Cuando llegue el verano, mi primo Caín vendrá a verme. Me causa mucha intriga su nombre. ¿Será en verdad un asesino despiadado que viene a soñar en mis brazos?

***

Caín es extraño. Muy taciturno. No quiere hablarme, ni jugar conmigo. He intentado que me note. El otro día, estaba sentado en la terraza y yo me le acerqué con mi pelota de colores. La hice rebotar varias veces. Él sólo bufó ante mi sonrisa, se levantó y perdió por los matorrales. Creo que le he molestado.

***

He conocido a mi hermana, Bibi. ¡Es tan parecida a mí! Si tan sólo su madre aceptara que le prestara mis vestidos. No tengo ningún problema en compartir todo lo que es mío con ella. Tenemos la misma sangre. ¡Ando necesitando que alguien me comprenda! Es como una parte de mi corazón reflejada en otra persona. Pero su madre quiere que mi padre le compre sus propios vestidos, que le mime del mismo modo en que lo hace conmigo. No entiende que papá es frío y complicado. Va a tardar en acostumbrarse a ella.

***

Beatrice es tan diferente de mí. Yo nunca he viajado más allá de la ciudad en la que vive Padre con sus negocios, para hacerle compañía cuando mi salud está bien. Y éste pueblo en el que permanezco hasta cumplir los trece años. Sólo entonces me enviarán a alguna escuela para señoritas que mis institutrices aprueben. Bibi, es todo lo contrario.

Beatrice ha vivido meses en grandes ciudades alemanas, italianas y españolas. Conoce la India, Egipto, América y Sudamérica. Su madre la ha llevado a todas partes, por su trabajo como adivina.

Bibi sabe hablar mundanamente seis idiomas, entre los cuales figuran el latin y el griego antiguo. Bibi sabe leer las manos y conversar con espíritus. Bibi se viste como un muchacho por debajo de esos vestidos que usan las campesinas y va a explorar por la campiña. Bibi nunca habla delante de Padre, ni come con nosotros, porque no tiene modales y él se irrita. Bibi no quiere casarse, ni tener hijos, pero sueña con que un príncipe azul se enamore de ella.

***

Catástrofe. Hoy los ví hablando. Caín y Bibi, Bibi y Caín, los dos reían debajo de mi ventana, se tomaban las manos, hacían ruidos groseros y luego salían corriendo montados en escobas como si fueran caballos. Cuando yo les pregunté si querían organizar una excursión con verdaderos animales, se miraron entre sí durante el desayuno y Caín se encogió de hombros, como preguntándome para qué. No dijo nada. ¡Nada! Y Bibi bajó la cara, diciendo que quería terminar sus aventuras empezadas esa mañana. Esperé a que me invitaran, con el mentón y el pecho en alto. Nada. Se fueron juntos otra vez sin congraciarse. Y yo no dejo de llorar, prendo fósforos y quemo mis encajes, sosteniendo el relicario de mi madre contra el pecho. Desearía que mi soledad se consumiera así, tan fácilmente.


End file.
